User generated content has become a popular form of media expression in society. In the past, most media content was generated by large entities and presented to consumers using tightly controlled mediums. For example, during government elections, television stations, radio stations and newspapers controlled who was allowed to express their opinions on candidates and issues, and when these people were allowed to speak. Because television, radio and newspapers were the predominant form of mass communication, it was very difficult for many individuals to mass communicate their opinions regarding the election process. The internet has in some ways allowed many individuals to express their opinion regarding the election process (as well as other subjects), in the form of user generated content, such as videos and blogs available on many web sites. While user generated content has become quite popular on the internet, television and radio still haven't embraced the concept of user generated content, and the major broadcast mediums remain largely inaccessible to most people.